Falling In Love All Over Again
by zoey-peace-love
Summary: Fletcher has always loved Chyna since the first day she walked into the A.N.T. Farm. But since then, him and Olive sort of lost touch. Thinking he should try to re-create their friendship; he talks to her more, invites her over, they even hang out almost all the time. But as they are bringing their friendship back together, will it be more than friendship they discover? FOLIVE!
1. Starting Over?

Chapter One:

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

I walked over to Chyna to see what she was up to. I didn't see Olive so I figured now was the time I should tell Chyna exactly how I felt. I don't know why, but ever since Chyna came to the A.N.T. Farm, Olive and I have sort of lost touch..

I noticed Chyna had just been sitting there on her ANT Pad, probably just playing another musical game, so I sat down next to her.

"Watcha doin?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Fletcher!" she said. "Just playing 'Hit-That-Note.' What's up?"

"Well Chyna, I wanted to come over here to tell you-"

"Hey guys!" I heard a voice that sounded very familiar. I turned around to see no one else but Olive. She was wearing a white shirt with a a pink floral cardigan, a yellow skirt, and her black flats. Her hair was curled and even though she was wearing her regular 'Olive' clothes, I thought she looked beautiful.. Wait what!?

"Hey Olive!" Chyna and I said at the same time.

"Sorry I'm late, but I actually overslept! Unlike me, huh?" She said with that cute little 'Ha ha!' smile. … Again, what!?

Chyna just laughed and walked over to her. _There go my chances again.._ I thought to myself.

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I had actually overslept and got to school late.. I was just about to walk over to Chyna and Fletcher when I overheard him say, "I wanted to come over here to tell you-" I knew Fletcher had strong feelings for Chyna and I was pretty sure I didn't have feelings for him. But when I heard that, something came over me and I just had to interrupt..

So I did.

"Hey guys!" I'd yelled.

I felt kind of relieved, and I didn't even know why. Sure Fletcher and I have been best friends since we were seven, but ever since Chyna came to the A.N.T Farm, Fletcher and I have sort of lost touch..

I don't know if it is because of me or not, but I just get so annoyed when Fletcher is obsessing over Chyna. But I can't even understand why..

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

Olive and I have been best friends since we were seven, but now we mostly tease each other..

I have to admit, I had a childish crush on her when we were about seven, but as we got older my feelings kind of grew for her.. But that was before I met Chyna, the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Little did I know she was so talented and sweet. Also, funny. I totally forgot about Olive. But I guess it could technically be my fault we lost touch, so maybe I should try to bring our friendship back together?

I figure I should start by actually talking to her and not just saying, "Hi," or "You're a robot in a human body."

At lunch I sat myself next to Chyna of course, but also Olive. I figured it's a start, right?

**Olive's P.O.V.**

Fletcher sat himself down next to Chyna, of course, but myself too. I was kind of puzzled at first, but I figured I should say something..

"Hey Fle-" Oh forget it, Olive! He's to busy staring at Chyna and trying to be a "gentleman!" I hate being second-best compared to Chyna. Especially when it's Fletcher treating me that way.. Wait, did I really just say that?

"Hey Olive, can you come over after school? I need to talk to you." Fletcher said.

What? Did Fletcher just invite me over? I'm confused, but he does live across the street and I used to go over there all the time..

"Uh, sure." I say. Still kind of confused.


	2. Fletcher's House

**A/N: Did I mention this is my first story? I couldn't help it but to put up another chapter! Hope you like(:**

**I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm**

Chapter Two:

**Olive's P.O.V.**

The bell rang. It was time to leave. Since Fletcher had invited me over to his house, I figured, why shouldn't I just walk with him?

"Fletcher!" I yelled.

"Olive!" he sarcastically yelled back.

"Since you wanted me to come over, how about I just walk home with you?" I asked, kind of shyly.

"That's a good idea! Why didn't I ask in the first place? Ha ha." he smiled at me. I thought his smile was really cute. It wasn't a sarcastic smile, it was a 'we're best friends' smile. Wait, did I just say really cute?

The walk home was kind of silent.. We didn't talk much. It was mostly just looking at the ground, kicking little pebbles on the sidewalk. That was until we we're walking towards his house. He had already been up the steps about to unlock the door, since no one was home. I was coming up the steps when I tripped over the last step. I fell right into Fletcher's arms. His arms around my waist, my hands on his shoulders. I looked up into his big blue eyes. My heart started to beat really fast. I'm pretty sure we we're both caught in the moment.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

I was just about to put the key in the lock when Olive tripped. I dropped my key and my backpack. I caught her. I didn't want to let her fall. My arms were around her waist while her hands were on my shoulders. Our eyes just staring at each other. I never noticed how pretty her eyes were. (Yes, this time I know I said that.) We were so caught up in the moment. But it was time to come back to reality..

"Are you okay?" I said. Slightly smiling to try and break the somewhat awkwardness.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." she said, wiping her skirt with her hands as if she fell in the dirt.

I picked up my key and my backpack. I unlocked the door and Olive sat on the couch. I headed towards the fridge.

"Want something to drink?" I asked.

"Just some water please." she replied.

I grabbed a bottle of water and tossed it to her.

"Nice catch!" I complimented.

"The catch can only be good if the thrower does his part, too." she said with a wink.

I couldn't help but smile. She started to take out her homework..

"No, no, no." I said.

"But-" I cut her off.

"We are going to have FUN. Not do homework." This time I winked.

"But-"

"Nope!"

"Bu-"

"Nope!"

"B- Oh fine!"

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I tried to get out my homework, but he just wouldn't let me. So I put it away.. I took a sip of water and got up to look around. I don't know why but it feels like it's been years since I've been here. A certain picture in a photo frame by the stair case caught my eye.

It was Fletcher and I in the backyard. I was wearing a little pink skirt and a purple shirt with a big red flower on it. Fletcher was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. My hair was in pigtails and I was holding a little daisy Fletcher had given me. I was sitting on the ground on my knees and he was behind me, kissing my cheek and hugging my neck. He was on his knees too. He was exactly 2 inches taller then me when we were younger. This picture was clearly taken when we were seven.

"I remember this!" I said, pointing to the picture and smiling.

"Ha ha, that is my favorite picture." he said.

It made me feel really special when he said my favorite picture.

I sat down next to him smiling like an idiot. I scooted a little closer to him just because.

"Fletcher?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Why am I always your second best compared to Chyna?"

"What ? Olive to me your-"

**Ha ha! Cliff hanger.. I guess you might have to review to get the next chapter.. ;) Thanks for reading! Can't wait for feed back!**


	3. Thanks A Lot

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I left you hangin' so here is chapter three! Enjoy(:**

**I put it up so early for ****rocky pond****. So here you go!(:**

**I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm!**

Chapter Three:

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Fletcher?" Olive asked.

"Yes?" Fletcher replied.

"Why am I always your second best compared to Chyna?"

"What? Olive to me your not second best. Do you really feel that way?"

"I always have. Ever since Chyna got here, I feel like I don't matter to you much anymore." Olive said, looking at her feet.

"Well I'm sorry I've made you feel that way. I didn't even realize it. I'm really sorry for hurting you like that."

With that Fletcher wrapped his arms around Olive in a hug. She hugged back. She didn't realize a tear had fallen down her face and when they pulled away from each other, Fletcher wiped the tear away with his thumb. Olive smiled a half shy, half thank you smile.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

I never knew I made Olive feel that way. I didn't mean to.. I didn't even realize and when I hugged her, I felt this feeling that I can't explain. And when I saw that tear, my heart actually cracked a little bit. I don't know what is going on. But I suddenly feel the urge to hug her again. This time the hug is longer and full of love. It was a happy hug..

**Olive's P.O.V.**

After that second hug, I felt more tears coming but they were happy tears. Just as I thought Fletcher and I were becoming close again, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" he yelled.

It was Chyna.. She asked if they could do homework together because she couldn't find me. Well here I am! You found me..

Just then Fletcher sat down next to me still staring at Chyna as he sat down next to her.

"So what kind of homework are we-"

"So Chyna. What homework do you want to do?" Fletcher had cut me off.

He was to busy staring at Chyna to listen to a word I was saying. With that I grabbed my stuff and left. I walked to my house, alone and in tears. Fletcher probably didn't even notice I'd left.

I was very quiet the next day at school. Still upset about yesterday. Fletcher kept asking me what was wrong. I didn't say anything to him. Or Chyna. Chyna didn't seem to notice I was gone either. I wouldn't even look at them. After school I walked alone. Fletcher had another "study date" with Chyna. All of the sudden two people ran past me, causing me to fall on the ground. My skinny jeans ripped as I scrapped my knee across the ground. There was blood going through the whole in my new jeans. I started crying. I just sat there, for I couldn't get up.

In tears I called Fletcher. It was like I could hear his phone ringing. When I looked up, still holding my knee I saw Fletcher and Chyna. The people who had ran past me.

"You guys!" I yelled as loud as I could. But nothing.

I called my mom and explained everything. I told her two people ran past me causing me to scrape my knee really bad. I also said how I was sitting on the other side of the street from our house and couldn't get up. She rushed from work to come and get me off the street and to the hospital right away.

**I Can See A BIG Silent Treatment In Fletcher and Chyna's future. Especially Fletcher.**

**What did you think? All sorts of feedback welcome! Thanks(:**


	4. The Worst Day Ever ?

**A/N: As we remember, Chyna and Fletcher accidentally tripped Olive while running past her. Now she has to go to the hospital for her scraped knee that made it impossible for her to get up! What will happen?**

**I Do Not Own A.N.T Farm!**

Chapter Four:

**No One's P.O.V.**

There she was. Olive sitting in a hospital bed with her knee all bandaged and wrapped. She was so irritated with Chyna and Fletcher that on her cast like bandage she wrote 'Thanks you two!' in big red letters.

The next day Olive wore a black V neck tee and a pink skirt to school. Her knee was totally noticeable and since it was scraped so bad, she had to walk with crutches.

"Oh my gosh, Olive!" Chyna yelled as she ran up to her bet friend. "What happened?"

Olive said nothing, but instead turned and went the opposite direction of Chyna.

"What happened to Olive?" Fletcher asked Chyna.

"I don't know." she replied kind of sadly to Fletcher. They interlocked hands and walked away.

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I just saw Chyna and Fletcher interlock hands. What did I miss while I was on the ground with my bleeding knee crying? Fletcher finally confessed?

When I saw them walk away holding hands, my heart dropped. But I was so mad at Fletcher. I don't know why I am even getting this feeling of sadness inside me.

At lunch I sat alone and no one noticed. That's when I felt so alone and sad. Not even Angus sat with me. Why was I by myself?

I didn't eat my lunch. Instead I sat in the bathroom and cried. My mascara getting everywhere. I thought I'd got it all off, but I'd still looked like a raccoon after lunch, and after school. Chyna and Fletcher came up to me.

"Olive? Where were you at lunch? Have you been crying? We were looking for you!"

"I wouldn't know since you guys ran so fast past me yesterday.." I mumbled.

"What?" Chyna and Fletcher said at the same time.

"See my knee? You guys ran past me yesterday when I tripped and fell. My ugly knee? It's because of you two."

Chyna started crying. Fletcher trying to comfort her said, "Jeez, Olive. You didn't have to make Chyna cry like that!"

With that I hopped away as fast as I could crying so hard. I sat down on a big rock just crying. Now I looked like a mix of a raccoon and Ke$ha. This time there was no one to wipe my tears. Or comfort me when I need it most. I was so hurt.

**No One's P.O.V.**

After Fletcher walked Chyna home he was walking home when he saw Olive sitting there crying really hard. He ran over to her.

"Olive? Are you okay?"

"Go away!" she yelled, her voice cracked due to her crying.

Just then it started to rain. So there was Olive, sitting there crying in the rain. Fletcher ran back to his house. Which made Olive cry even more. But then he came back, with a hoody of his for Olive.

"I got you a blue one to go with your skirt." he smiled.

"Thanks." she slightly smiled. Her tears some what away. "Are you and Chyna together now?" I asked.

"I wish." Fletcher replied.

"But I saw you guys holding hands, and you comforting her."

"She wanted to show me something, and I was just trying to be nice. There's someone else on my mind now."

"Oh."

**How was it? Good/bad? Happy/sad? Haha I know, it was short. All feedback is welcome! Thanks(:**


	5. My Best Friend, Fletcher

**A/N: Oooh! Who's Fletcher crushing on?! I think you all might know ;)**

**I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm!**

Chapter Five:

**Olive's P.O.V.**

Yep, Fletcher was definitely my best friend. He walked me to his house since my mom wasn't home yet. He told me to make myself comfortable and got me a pillow to put my leg on. This was when I realized something. I was falling for Fletcher. As much as I hated him at that moment I loved him just as much.

He was always there for me. I realized I had a best friend. A best friend that had his eyes on someone else..

"Fletcher, thank you." I said.

**Fletcher's P.O.V. **(Finally!)

"Fletcher, thank you." Olive said.

"Don't thank me. I owe all of this to you. I've been nothing but awful to you. I feel really bad. I tried to bring our friendship back together but instead I-"

"Shut up and hug me." Olive said slightly laughing.

With that I hugged her. Really tight. We were still hugging each other, but this time looking in each others eyes. I felt this feeling.. I wanted to lean in, but there is no way the beautiful and smart Olive Doyle would be interested in me. Especially after being a jerk.

She kissed my cheek and hugged me some more. I felt my cheeks turn read. I'm not a girl, I'm not supposed to blush! Aw, whatever.

"Maybe I should get going. I have quite some homework to do. Unfortunately, a bad knee doesn't get you out of that." She giggled.

"Can't you stay and do homework with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure." she said with a smile.

**No One's P.O.V.**

Fletcher and Olive had been doing homework for about 20-30 minutes.

"Ha ha, what's 3 to the second power times four?" Olive said laughing, thanks to Fletcher.

"I know this one! Uh. Um. 36?"

"Ha ha yes!"

"Fletcher can I tell you something?" Olive asked shyly.

"Sure."

The doorbell then rang. Fletcher yelled "I'll get it!" Then ran to the door.

It was Chyna asking if she could do homework with him.

Meanwhile, Olive was thinking: _'Great Chyna. You know, you always come at perfect timing..I guess I should just leave now.'_

But that's when she was surprised.

"Sorry Chyna, I'm doing my homework with Olive. She needs me and I want to be the only one there for her."

With that Olive felt her heart beating a mile a minute..

Fletcher sat back down next to Olive.

"What's 5 to the-"

Olive was hugging him once again. A happy tear coming down her face. She was really happy, and nothing could ruin that moment..

"Anyways, I was going to say.." Olive thought about it for a minute. "Thanks, again..

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I can't tell Fletcher how I feel. It would ruin everything.

That night I sat in my room thinking. I wrote down what I might tell Fletcher if I were to tell him how I felt on a piece of paper. It read:

_Fletcher, _

_I've always had this stupid crush on you._

_But when you turned down Chyna for me, it became something more._

_It wasn't just a stupid crush anymore. It was more than that._

_But if I tell you this, it will ruin everything.._

_~ Olive_

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

I actually thought of telling Olive how I felt. That would have been a BIG MISTAKE. It would ruin everything! But if I were to tell her, I wrote it down so I could say exactly so. It reads:

_ Olive,_

_I've always had this stupid crush on you._

_But when you told me about how you thought I chose you as second best,_

_it became something more._

_But if I were to tell you this it would ruin everything._

_And I would miss you forever._

_~ Fletcher_

**No One's P.O.V.**

They both put the notes in their backpacks just in case.

After school Olive didn't realize she left her backpack sitting on the chair. Fletcher found it and looked inside to make sure it was hers, when he found a note.. The note had said:

**I'm going to leave you hanging again! Don't worry, the story is not over just yet.. All feedback welcome! Thanks you guys(:**


	6. Two Types of Falling

**A/N: So I left you hangin' again.. Did Fletcher find the note? What will he think? Let's find out!**

**Another Note: I want to thank rocky pond, xxkamqxx, imSierrasbear, LightningNovaQuinn, and darknite47 for loving this story! Their reviews mean a lot to me. :)**

**I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm!**

Chapter Six:

**No One's P.O.V.**

After school Olive didn't realize she left her backpack sitting on the chair. Fletcher found it and looked inside to make sure it was hers when he found a note.. The note had said:

'Math Homework: page 32 in math workbook'

Fletcher thought Olive was more organized than this. This paper was from March! But then he flipped it over. There was nothing! Olive had must have just missed a paper.

Fletcher called out to Olive who was walking around the school halls in her crutches. Along with a black skirt with red roses, a purple tee, and her purple flats.

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I heard Fletcher call my name. I turned around to see him in green skinny jeans and a purple shirt with penguins on it. He had my backpack. I didn't even realize I'd lost it. Then I realized something.. _'Did he go through my backpack? Did he find the note? What if he read it? Worries! Worries!'_

I turned towards him and started getting over to him on my crutches as fast I could. Maybe a little too fast though, because then I slipped, causing me to fall. I landed on the ground. Normally I would've been fine, but since I had a bad knee, I couldn't get up.

"Olive!" Fletcher yelled and ran towards me.

He helped me get up by putting one of my arms around his, grabbing it and his other hand around my waste. He brought me over to a bench then went back and got my crutches and my backpack.

"Thanks" I said.

I was about to get up when I couldn't get a grip of my crutches, so Fletcher helped me up. I grabbed his shoulders to get up, which brought us face to face..

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

Olive could barely grab her crutches, so I helped her to get up. She grabbed my shoulders, which brought us face to face. She looked so pretty I just wanted to tell her how beautiful she was. But I couldn't do that. No, no, no!

"Uh, t-thanks ag-again." Olive stuttered.

"No problem. I still owe you anyways. Want to come over and do our homework together again?"

"Sure!" she said. Suddenly perking up.

This time, we talked the whole walk to my house. About her knee and my art and all her factoid thingys. I had to help her up the steps since it is kind of hard to walk up the stairs in crutches. Walking behind her I held her waist and right hand (and her crutches). Once we were inside, we decided to watch some TV instead. It was raining again and this time there was thunder. The thunder frightened Olive because she didn't see it coming. She somewhat screamed and hid behind me. I don't know why, but I put my arm around her.

"Uh, I'm just, uh, comforting, you." I said, like an idiot.

Olive just smiled. During whatever show it was we were watching, she fell asleep. On my shoulder. I loved it. Then some more thunder hit. Olive woke up and screamed. "It's alright." I say.

"That stuff just comes out of nowhere!" she says, defending herself.

Would now be a good time to say anything, or not? I decide it is. "Olive.." I say calmly.

"Yes?" she answers.

"I- don't know how to ask out the girl I like. Do you have any advice?"

**Olive's P.O.V.**

My heart broke when those words came out of Fletcher's mouth. Do I have any advice? Pfft.. Of course!

"Oh, um, just tell her how you feel. If she likes you back and you know her well enough, ask her out."

Just then, Fletcher took a note out of his back pocket and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Just open it." He says.

I open it and it says,

'Math Homework: page 32 in math workbook'

I thought you were Ms. Organized?

I laugh. Realizing that maybe I should just not tell Fletcher ever. He's my best friend and I don't want to jeopardize any of that. It breaks my heart a lot, but it's true..

The next day I somewhat walked into the school. I go to my locker and shove my books inside. I wipe another tear away and go to the bathroom. I make sure there is no one inside before I go into a stall to cry. I felt so unhappy and didn't even have an explanation.

I tried to avoid Fletcher a lot that day. I didn't walk with him and I didn't go to his house. Instead I get home and throw my stuff on my bed. Then I throw myself onto it to. I fell asleep to soft rain.

But I woke up to a knock at the door. It was Fletcher. I open the door and he barges in. "Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong again? How can I make it up to you?"

"Fletcher. I'm not mad at you!"

Fletcher was still rambling on and on.

"Fletcher." I say softly. "I'm not mad at you."

"Olive you're my best friend."

"And your mine, Fletchy." I replied, nudging his shoulder with my fist softly.

With that we hugged again. I kissed his cheek again. I felt a lot better. Especially because he freaked out over me. Not Chyna, me.

**When will the time be right for Olive and Fletcher to say or rather 'show' their feelings for each other. Keep the feedback comin'! I accept both nice and rude remarks. Thanks! :) **


	7. I Thought I Wasn't Second Best

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Chapter seven already?! Is this the time? ;)**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy with school being around the corner! I love all of you! :)**

**I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm!**

Chapter Seven:

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

" I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." she smiled.

Just as we were about to lean in to a kiss I heard: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! And woke up..

"STUPID ALARM CLOCK!" I yelled.

_Olive was the girl in my dream. Does that mean something? A good something?_

When I got to school I noticed Olive didn't have her crutches anymore, but a slight limp instead.

"Morning!" I called out to her.

"Hiiii!" she said all happily.

She limp ran as fast as she could and hugged me. I liked the hug. Probably because it was coming from Olive. I hugged her back. "You too are looking very close!" Chyna yelled to Olive with a wink.

We quickly pulled away from the hug. I wanted to tell Olive how I felt, but I had to keep it bottled up. She doesn't like me.. Sadly..

**Olive's P.O.V.**

Maybe I should tell Fletcher. I took the note out of my backpack. While we were hugging I slipped it into his backpack pocket.. Was this a good idea? Now I'm kind of worrying, but it's too late now.. I'm not going to go through his backpack. I guess I really want him to know, because I don't take that back.

After school, I didn't see Fletcher, so I walked to his house by myself. I peaked through the window to see if he was home. I saw he was home.. But Chyna was to.. I saw her hug him and kiss his cheek.

My heart broke. I didn't even realize I was crying.. I started to slowly walk away.. It started to rain again. I felt like just sitting there in the pouring rain, so I did. On a bench. Still on Fletcher's side of our street. I hid as Chyna walked away. As soon as she was gone, I hadn't noticed Fletcher was watching Chyna walk away. So when I sat back down on the bench, soaking wet and crying, Fletcher started heading my way.

"Olive? What's wrong?"

"Check your backpack." I said. And with that, I got up and walked away.

When I got home I changed my clothes and dried my hair. Waiting for Fletcher to knock on my door.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

Check my backpack? What did Olive mean by that?

I went to my backpack and started going through it. I saw my binder, my homework, my newest painting, and some pencils. Then I looked in my backpack pocket. I saw a note. I took it out and it said:

_Fletcher, _

_I've always had this stupid crush on you._

_But when you turned down Chyna for me, it became something more._

_It wasn't just a stupid crush anymore. It was more than that._

_But if I tell you this, it will ruin everything.._

_~ Olive_

Woah, she _does_ like me! But she saw Chyna and I together. I did see her. Now I feel awful. …. OLIVE DOES LIKE ME! I need to go see her now!

I ran to her house and knocked on the door. I was just standing there in the rain, waiting for her to open the door.

"Hi.." she said softly.

"Olive take this." I said sounding sort of panicked.

She sat down and unfolded the note. I looked at her while she started to read the note..

**Olive's P.O.V.**

Fletcher gave me a note. I started to open the note. I read:

_Olive,_

_I've always had this stupid crush on you._

_But when you told me about how you thought I chose you as second best,_

_it became something more._

_But if I were to tell you this it would ruin everything._

_And I would miss you forever._

_~ Fletcher_

I smiled and looked at Fletcher. He grabbed my hand. We were staring into each others eyes. We were both about to lean in when DING DONG! the door bell rang. It was CHYNA! Chyna is really starting to ruin things for me.

"Chyna? What can I do for you?" I asked.. Trying to fight my anger.

"I was wondering if Fletcher could come to my house? He left some stuff there and I wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not.."

"Oh right! My art tools!" Fletcher said.

He ran out the door. Leaving me there. We'd just started to show our feelings for each other and then he left me. For Chyna..

I ignored Fletcher all day. My heart was crushed. When he bumped into me at lunch, I fell on top of him, staring into his eyes. That was how I knew I still had feelings for him. But I don't know if that's the same for him. I got up and walked away.

I couldn't bare seeing him hang out with Chyna anymore. I cried.. No surprise.. I'm broken.. I thought about Fletcher constantly, and then how I was still second best compared to Chyna. Even if he did have feelings for me.

I knew this was too good to be true..

**Awwh! Poor Olive :( The next chapter will be great! Thanks for reading. :) All feedback welcome!**


	8. Now I Love You

**A/N: Oh my gosh! So many views! Thanks you guys(:**

**I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm! **

Chapter Eight:

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

I have to find Olive. This time, I knew something was wrong. I had to make sure she was okay. After school I went to her house, but she wasn't there. I went to the school, but she wasn't there. I went to Chyna's house, but she was not there either. But then it hit me. Where does Olive go when she's upset? The Library!

I went to the children's novels to see Olive sitting there reading The Secret Garden.

"Olive." I whispered.

"What do you want.." she whispered back.

"Just come with me."

**Olive's P.O.V.**

I was sitting there in the library peacefully reading The Secret Garden, when Fletcher came over. He was the last person I wanted to see right now..

"Olive." he whispered.

"What do you want.." I snapped.

"Just come with me."

He grabbed my hand and started taking me towards his house. The whole time I was about to cry telling him everything.

"I tell you how I feel for you to just leave me for Chyna, then not even care.." I started to choke up.

Fletcher took me to his backyard where there were grapes and some Capri-Suns on a blanket on the ground. He sat me down. We ate the grapes and drank the juice. But I was still really upset. That was when he grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. "Olive, I'm sorry for leaving you for Chyna. Even after what had happened. You are my best friend and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I love your factoid thingys and your beautiful blue eyes. I love hearing your laugh and seeing you smile. I love everything about you. There is nothing I would change about you. Not even your crazy dancing. I love you, Olive Doyle."

Suddenly, I didn't feel so broken anymore. Like my heart was slowly being glued back together. Too bad it was a daydream. Fletcher didn't come to the library and he didn't tell me all of that. Matter of fact, he was probably telling Chyna all of that stuff right now.. I had to find them. I didn't want to loose Fletcher to Chyna. Even though us three were like the 3 Musketeers. I put the book down, grabbed my bag and ran out of the library.

As I was running from the library, I ran into someone. I didn't notice who at first, but when our eyes met, it was Fletcher.

"Can I help you.." I said, suddenly not wanting to say anything anymore.

I got up and crossed my arms..

"I wa- needed to see you." Fletcher explained.

"Olive, I never meant to make you feel so awful. And I was wrong to leave you there."

"Yeah, you were." I said.

I started to walk away. But I couldn't take another step. I didn't want to run back to Fletcher, but I did want to just as much. Instead I just stood about 10 feet away from him. My back facing him._ 'Should I go back or not?' _I thought to myself..

I turned around. But Fletcher wasn't there anymore. Had I really just lost him? Or was this a sign somehow? I walked back into the library to see if he was there. But he wasn't. So I started to walk home with my head down. Then I got a message from my mom,

_Your father and I are going to be out for a while tonight. _

_We left a movie on the table and some popcorn packs._

_Maybe you can have Fletcher over for popcorn and a movie? _

_Dinner is in the fridge. Just heat it up._

_Love you! _

_Xoxo, Mom_

_**Received at 5:45 p.m.**_

Yep, this was a sign. But for what? I kind of didn't want to invite Fletcher over.. I was still really mad. But I did anyways..

_Popcorn and a movie at my place?_

_~ Olive.._

_**Sent at 5:47 p.m.**_

I waited and waited for a reply. But I didn't get one until after I ate my dinner..

_Sure! I'll be there in a few._

_~ Fletcher_

_**Received at 6: 38 p.m.**_

I looked at the clock. It said 6:45 on it. _'How long is a few minutes to him?!' _ I asked myself.

Then the doorbell rang. It was Fletcher with some soda and licorice.

"Let's get our movie on!" he said.

The movie my parents left was The Woman in Black. How convenient. When I saw her face in the window I screamed so loud! Fletcher put his arm around me and said, "It's okay! It's just a movie.."

"Yeah, a super scary one!" I yelled.

"I missed this." Fletcher said.

"Yeah, me too."

We both had smiled.

"Fletcher?" I asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

His arm was still around me and I was basically hugging him. There was a blanket over our legs. That was when I looked up at him.

"Do you really have feelings for me?" I asked shyly. I was nervous for his answer.

"Does this answer your question?"

With that Fletcher looked me in the eyes. Our foreheads were touching. I looked down at me feet with my eyes. Suddenly, he leaned in. That was when our lips were touching. That was my first kiss and I was positive it was his too. Who better to have your first kiss with then you're best friend?

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Nice answer." Olive said with a smile.

With that, Fletcher grabbed Olive's hand, put his arm back around her and she was leaning on his shoulder. For both of them, it was a perfect day.

**Awwww! Even though I wrote it, this part made me smile big like an idiot. How about you? I love you all! Thanks for reading! New story coming soon. ;) All feedback welcome! XoXo!**


End file.
